


Time to Each Other

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, Domestic, F/M, Fade to Black, Kissing, Post-Canon, bathing together, but that's about it, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji and Ikuko being cute at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Each Other

\----------

Ikuko lifts a small amount of water up in her outstretched hand, watching as the liquid filters through her fingers and back into the tiled bath. Near her toes, a handful of bath crystals filter and fizz in the rising water. The steam wafts from the water, carrying up the not-quite-there scent of the crystals. Sighing, Ikuko leans back against Kenji's chest, while the man rests his chin atop the woman's head, cushioned by the long black-blue braid that is pulled into a bun. His eyesight blurs more with the steam and lack of corrective lenses, though he can observe the way his wife snuggles closer after turning off the faucet with her left foot. It isn't often, anymore, that they could spend this kind of time together. Shingo is participating in middle school clubs until early evening, while their daughter is out with her own friends. Even Luna appears to have had a date tonight.  


Today was lucky.  


"Long day?" he asks, winding his arms across Ikuko's waist.  


"Mm-hm," she says, another sigh escaping her. She closes her eyes, images of the day's events crossing her mind. Late afternoon is melting into late-coming evening.  


"Usagi forgot her lunch again?" asks the man in a teasing way, while the woman in his arms nods. He lifts his head, though she's gentle with the motion.  


"I still can't believe it..." Kenji murmurs. Ikuko raises an eyebrow, now looking up at her husband with an incredulous expression. Neither move, though, from their embrace.  


"What do you mean, you can't believe it?" The heartbeat Ikuko can hear from Kenji's chest increases.  


"We did just meet her friends today." _And Usagi's fiancé,_ the unspoken afterthought comes to both of them.  


“You just met her friends today,” Ikuko says, a huff of breath intermingling with the steam.  


“I've been busy,” Kenji says, with no hint of anything but affection in his voice. He wraps his arms around Ikuko, who leans into the solid warmth behind her.  


“You have,” She agrees, humming.  


Kenji moves his feet to touch Ikuko's smaller ones, and Ikuko curls her toes in sedate delight.  


“It's... good to have you home,” she murmurs, nuzzling up into her husband's neck.  


“It's good to be home,” he replies. Ikuko sighs, and sinks closer to Kenji as the bath crystals fizz into the tub. A single water drop falls from the faucet, crescents of liquid radiating outward and lapping at Kenji's and Ikuko's feet.  


“You know,” the man begins, after a moment, “I think that Usagi could be a leader, if she tries.”  


Ikuko laughs, lightly. “If she tries...” the woman agrees. She wraps her hands 'round Kenji's, holding his with hers. “...She could.” Ikuko finishes, squeezing Kenji's hands with a gentle pressure.  


“Mm-hm,” Kenji says, “right now, though, it's just us.” He leans forward, leaving a small kiss on Ikuko's jaw. Ikuko smiles, and turns her face to Kenji. She answers the kiss he left her moments before with her own, this time placing it on Kenji's lips. He returns it, and both accept the other's kisses. Above them, the steam from the water continues to rise from the bath to the open window, fading into the evening skies.

\----------


End file.
